


a perilous collision (and our whole world's come undone)

by AudreyV



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Earpcest, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Never touch the goo. The goo knows exactly how to hurt you the most.(Demon-possession noncon incest hurt with a little comfort. Spoilers through 2x04.)





	a perilous collision (and our whole world's come undone)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after 2x04, so consider it canon-divergent. It picks up right after the scene where the demon first jumped from Waverly to Wynonna.
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful women who lead me into temptation. 
> 
> Oh, and read the warnings, friends. This one isn't for everybody.

Waverly’s cheek pressed against something cool and hard.She tried to open her eyes but they were lead weights, as if she were trying to wake in a dream.

After a third try, her eyelashes sprung apart, the grainy muck holding them together finally yielding. The kitchen floor of the homestead doubled, tripled, swam in front of her, then coalesced into just one solid expanse of wood.

Waverly set herself to reconstructing her movements, a task she’d grown uncomfortably familiar with over the past few weeks.Her eyes set on the silver briefcase on the table.

The plate. With her ingenuity and research, they’d opened the case, only to find that Purgatory Fair plate. It must have meant something but Waverly didn’t know what.

Wynonna.Wynonna had been there. She’d been the one to open the case.She had that sad, concerned look on her face, the one that made Waverly ache. But where was Wynonna now? 

Waverly mumbled her sister’s name and stirred on the floor.She reached out, hands searching for something to grab onto to pull herself up, but when they connected, it was with something warm and living.Long fingers intertwined with hers and tugged her back down to the floor.

“That’s my babygirl,” Wynonna's voice purred in her ear.Waverly felt a chill carve zigzag patterns through her body. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to wake up. Now we can really have some fun.”

Waverly turned to look up at her sister, but when her eyes focused she saw only blackness staring back at her.In a terrifying instant, she remembered, she remembered all of it, that demon making her press her mouth to Wynonna’s and the presence draining from her body, leaving her weightless then formless then gone.

Familiar hands began to move over her, fingers creeping in unfamiliar ways. Fingernails raked up her abdomen under her sweater, tugged at the waist of her floral pants.

 

—

 

Wynonna drew air into her lungs in greedy gulps, like she’d been trapped underwater and somehow managed to break the surface moments before she would have drowned. 

She was in her bed, on top of the covers, stripped down to her t-shirt and underwear, shivering.She reached for Peacemaker but touched the shiny bare wood of the nightstand.

“It’s not there. Not that you’ll be needing it,” Waverly said in a voice that was and also wasn’t her own.

“Fuck,” Wynonna breathed.She tried to stand up, but quick as a flash Waverly was straddling her waist, hands firm on her shoulders pressing her against the mattress.

“You already did,” the demon wearing Waverly’s face said. 

Wynonna’s hand came up and brushed Waverly’s forearm, then reached further forward to her waist. Wynonna’s fingers numbly moved down bare skin from waist to the crease of Waverly’s hip to her thigh, finding no fabric in between.When she forced herself to look, Wynonna saw the skin she’d just touched was mottled with marks that were blossoming into purple bruises.

“It wasn’t as good for her as it was for me,” the demon murmured, “the same way this is gonna be so much better for me than it is for you.” She sucked her own lower lip into her mouth and bit it.“Except I’ve been in your head, Wynonna. I know the things you think about when you’re alone in the dark. I know the things you never, ever wanted anyone to find out. And I know you could have fought me.”

“Shut up,” Wynonna growled. She shoved as hard as she could, wrenched her body trying to break free, but the advantage was the demon’s. She giggled madly as Wynonna struggled underneath her.She clenched her thighs and rode out Wynonna’s thrashing like the Earp heir was nothing but a stubborn wild horse.

The demon waited until the struggle died away before leaning down close to Wynonna’s face.

“We both know you could have kept me from doing all those awful things to your sweet Waverly,” she whispered, lips moving against Wynonna’s neck. “If you’d wanted to.”

 

—

 

It was cold, so cold, when Waverly became herself again.She was wrapped loosely in a blanket from the couch, standing in the kitchen. The draft snaked around her bare legs and she clutched the blanket tighter. She saw Nicole in front of her (that damn missing time again, she didn’t remember Nicole arriving but here she was) and threw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

“Thank god you’re here,” she whispered into Nicole’s ear. “Something’s wrong.”

“It feels pretty right to me,” a voice replied. 

Waverly froze. She held tighter, hoping she was wrong, she was hearing things or hallucinating being naked under the blanket and hurting all over, praying her mind had broken and she wasn’t physically clinging to her tormenter. She took a deep, slow breath and wondered why she expected to hear Wynonna crying rather than the silence that flooded her ears.

“Baby?” Waverly asked haltingly. She pulled away from Nicole and found herself looking into two shiny pools of blackness instead of kind hazel eyes.

“This is going to be fun.” The demon pursed Nicole’s lips. “Maybe even more fun than what we just did to your sister.But don’t worry.In the end I think she liked it.”

“Oh no.” Waverly tried to back away.The demon held tight, but after a moment her grip faltered.

“Waverly…” Nicole managed in a voice that was her own. “You need to go.”

“I won’t leave you.”

“You have to. I can’t—“ Nicole doubled over and groaned.She sunk to her knees on the floor.“I don’t want to hurt you.I won’t hurt you.”

Nicole grabbed for her service revolver, but froze before she could draw it (against who, Waverly didn’t know, because what good would something so human do against something so not?)

Nicole giggled and Waverly’s blood ran cold.

“She’s not any fun,” the demon said, rising to her feet.She unholstered the weapon and looked at it curiously. “Come here, little Waverly” she added with a smirk.

“Screw you,” Waverly said with far more bravado than she felt.

“Come here,” the demon repeated, “Or I make this one spatter her brains all over your pretty little kitchen.”

Waverly nodded and took a shaky step forward.Better her than Nicole, or Wynonna. She could fight it. She’d prove to them all that she could do it, that she could win.

“That’s a good girl,” the demon purred as she walked Waverly backwards until she could trap Waverly’s body between her own and the wall.She tossed the gun toward the kitchen table.

“Nicole? Baby, if you’re in there—“

“Oh, spare me the hysterics,” the demon grumbled.She threaded her fingers into Waverly’s hair, then clenched her hand into a fist.She held Waverly still as she brought their lips close together.“All I’m going to do is use you to break her down until she’s weak enough to be useful to me.”

“I won’t—“ Waverly tried to resist, but the demon pressed their lips together.

The last thing Waverly felt before she blinked back out of consciousness was a sense of relief at the feel of Nicole’s body next to hers, then a flood of terror.

 

—

 

Wynonna stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She worked the ropes that held her wrists to the headboard back and forth.The rough fibers bit into her wrists but she kept going.Each new thread that broke was one less she had to contend with.The slow progress kept her from thinking about how many threads inside her had snapped.

“Eye on the prize, Wynonna,” she mumbled to herself.“The rope is the only thing that exists.Well, the rope, that fucking demon, Peacemaker and the bullet I’m going to use to send that bitch to hell.”

The rope. The demon. The gun and the bullet. Those things were real.

Not the scratches down her side.Not the taste of copper in her mouth or her swollen lip.Not her aching nipples contracting into hard nubs in the chill of the room. Not the flood between her thighs or her heart thudding against the inside of her chest from the orgasm she—

“The rope. The demon. Peacemaker and the bullet,” Wynonna recited like a prayer.She felt another few strands of the rope give way and smiled wildly, all teeth.

 

—

 

“Like you’d shoot your precious Waverly.”

The gun in Nicole’s hand jiggled, vibrated, pulsed almost like it was alive. She gripped it tightly and staggered toward Waverly.

“Baby, please, don't hurt me,” almost-Waverly begged. “I'm still me.”

“Like hell you are,” Nicole growled. She lunged, wrapped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders and clutched her tightly to her chest, the gun leveled at her temple.

“I’d be scared if I thought that gun would fire for you,” the demon giggled. “You're feisty. I'm going to enjoy making you bleed.”

“I don't need it to fire.” Nicole pressed Peacemaker to Waverly’s front, flinching when she wailed. Waverly’s body thrashed and bucked in her arms. Nicole held on as tightly as she could, but the demon slammed them both back into the wall. It knocked the wind out of Nicole. In the moment she lost her grip, the demon dodged and spun, trapping her against the wall.

“Tricky Nikki,” the demon purred as her fingers wrapped loosely, ominously around Nicole’s neck. “I guess I’ll have to make this extra fun for you.”

Nicole inhaled sharply when the demon pressed their bodies together and she felt an unfamiliar hardness against her thigh.

“What the fuck—” she murmured.

“You’d be surprised what I can manifest. Not quite like the real thing, but once it's inside you, you won't be able to tell the difference.” Not-Waverly grinned. “Not that you’d know though, right? You barely let her fuck you with her tiny fingers.”

Before Nicole could respond, a crash from the bedroom distracted them both.

“Sounds like sassy sissy is ready for round two.” Not-Waverly nipped at Nicole’s neck with her teeth, then brought her lips up to her ear. “I wish I could be inside both of them at once, so they could both be inside you.”

 

—

 

“Didn't think you'd be so fragile, Officer Haught.”

Waverly shivered at the harshness of her sister’s voice as she came to. She heard a whimper that made her insides go cold.

“Please… no more.”

“Don't worry. You’ll like this part.”

Waverly tried to roll toward the voices. They were close, so close, but her whole body was slow and heavy, like she was moving through thick mud. She tested her limits by stretching out an arm, fingers searching until they brushed something warm and soft.

“Waves? Baby, close your eyes,” Nicole instructed in a voice that tried to be even and firm. “Just close your eyes and keep them closed until it's over, okay?”

“But I—”

Waverly wanted to protest that her vision was blurry already, but her mouth was dry like cotton and the words wouldn't come out. She tried not to imagine what was happening, what that demon might be doing to the woman she loved. (What SHE might have done, but she couldn't even begin to think about that.)

Waverly extended her hand again. This time she felt Nicole take it.

“I won't look,” Waverly promised. “But I've got you.”

“Oh how touching,” demon Wynonna hissed. “Power of love and all that rubbish.”

The bed shifted and Waverly felt Wynonna crawl up her body. She shivered at hot breath on her neck, then the pleasure centers of her brain lit up at the taste of her girlfriend on her sister's mouth. She felt a thunderous wave of guilt rush through her just before everything crashed back into darkness.

 

—

 

Wynonna heard the cruel giggles first, then the ragged breathing. She laid perfectly still and gathered her wits. As long as the demon thought she was still passed out, she had time to formulate a strategy. There could be an opening to hit back, particularly with that asshole being occupied with—

Nicole. The panting and whimpering was Nicole. Shit.

Wynonna searched her brain for possible weaknesses. Chop off the host’s head or a shot to the brain — those were both out. Holy water would be great, if they had any. In Wynonna’s experience prayer would do fuck all. Waverly was so much better at these finer points; Wynonna was just the firepower, and she liked it that way.

The demon made an otherworldly purr and Nicole gasped. Wynonna tried to ignore the sounds she was hearing and their implications. This was no time to be rash. As long as no one was about to die, she could take her time to consider her options.

“You’re my favorite so far,” the demon said to Nicole. “Did you ever think an orgasm could feel like such a betrayal?”

Wynonna held her breath, waiting to hear Nicole tell the demon to fuck off, but everything was quiet and still until a sob broke the silence.

“Fuck it,” Wynonna growled. She rolled over and sprung up, wrapping her bare limbs around Waverly. “I'm out of ideas and you're an asshole, so I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

 

\--- 

 

Waverly felt warm, soft skin against her cheek. She nuzzled closer and pressed her lips to Nicole’s hip, momentarily disoriented by the whine that came from her girlfriend’s lips.

“Baby?” She asked blearily, raising her head from Nicole’s bare stomach. When their eyes met, she saw fear.

“Oh, god,” Waverly murmured. She glanced down at Nicole’s body. “Did it hurt you?” she asked as she started to run her hands down Nicole’s body to check for injuries.

“Don't,” Nicole said sharply, catching both of Waverly’s hands in hers.

“It's me, Nicole,” Waverly protested quietly.

“It doesn't matter,” Nicole replied. She grabbed her undershirt and quickly pulled it over her head. “Where did it go?”

“It must be in Wynonna.” Waverly edged toward the curtain that separated Wynonna’s room from their communal living area. 

“Should we run?” Nicole whispered. “Go get Dolls, Doc, anybody who could help?”

“I won't leave her.”

“Fine. Then I’ll do it.” Nicole buckled her belt and reached for her sidearm. “I don't have my gun.”

“It's in the kitchen,” Waverly said. “Do you think we should—”

Waverly froze when an otherworldly shriek came from the other room. Her head whipped toward it.

“Wynonna,” she breathed.

Nicole tried to catch her arm, but before she could Waverly was already gone, rushing toward the danger.

 

—

 

The first thing Wynonna saw after jamming the knife in the socket was an angel, leaning over her.

“Did it work?” she asked, fingers tangling in long soft hair. “Are you my reward?”

“Wynonna,” Waverly breathed, putting her hands over Wynnona’s to still them. “What did you do?”

Waverly glanced from the burns on Wynonna’s hand to the blackened outlet to the greasy, black remains of something awful.

“She killed it,” Nicole said, disbelief threaded through her voice. “She saved us.”

“Anything for my babygirl and her hot cop girlfriend,” Wynonna mumbled. “Figured I’d fry with it, but guess I didn't get so lucky.”

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Waverly dropped to her hands and knees on the floor next to Wynonna and threw her arms around Wynonna’s neck.She held on tight for a moment before pulling away. “That could have killed you.”

Wynonna slumped back against the wall. “Well, next time I get possessed by a sadistic sex-demon, I’ll just ask it politely to leave. I’m sure that will work great. No zapping necessary.”

“You never take anything seriously!” Waverly leapt to her feet, hands on her hips. “Everything is just one big joke to you, Wynonna.Today was just so funny, right?!”

“Waves, come on, let’s—“ Nicole began.

“You’re going to let her just laugh this off?”

“It’s been…” Nicole trailed off. She looked up toward the ceiling and took a deep breath, then looked back down at Waverly. “It’s been the worst day,” she continued, her voice faltering. “And maybe ‘the worst day’ just looks different on her than it does on you.”

“How can you be so calm about this? She electrocuted herself.”

“And it worked, by the way, so you’re welcome,” Wynonna groused. She rose, unsteady but determined. “I need a shower and about a dozen shots of whiskey. I’ll catch you later.”

“You can’t shower, at the hospital they’ll need to…” Nicole trailed off as she methodically tucked her undershirt into her uniform pants. “Never mind. It's not like we’re going to file a report.”

“We still need to talk about this.” Waverly took her sister’s arm, but Wynonna wrenched it away.

“We just did. You’re pissed, she’s back in cop-mode and I need a fucking drink.”

“Wynonna—”

“Haven't I done enough today? Every single day since I got back here?” Wynonna looked from Waverly to Nicole then back again. “I give so much of myself to this town, to this family, to this curse, to you, but I'm fresh out of snappy quips and last minute saves babygirl. I think I've earned a goddamn drink.” Wynonna turned on her heel.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Wynonna froze at the strained sound of her sister’s voice. She remembered the day Uncle Curtis drove her to the hospital. How she watched Waverly struggling in Gus’s arms, screaming for her, but she was in that car watching as the most important person in the world to her got smaller and smaller until she vanished completely.Helpless Wynonna who couldn’t protect either of her sisters.Crazy Wynonna who couldn’t do anything right. Cursed Wynonna who did nothing but bring suffering and pain to the people she loved.

Damned Wynonna who inflicted it.

Wynonna turned around and really looked at her sister for the first time.Waverly had pulled on an oversized t-shirt. The dingy white fabric hung down to the top of her bruised thighs.Wynonna could see the outline of four distinct marks among the mottled skin. Even though she couldn’t remember putting them there, she knew if she laid her fingers on top it would be a perfect match.

“Wynonna?” a faraway voice asked. 

Wynonna turned toward it and saw Nicole, who was already mostly re-dressed. She almost looked normal, not like Waverly in that dirty t-shirt or Wynonna in just a bra and underwear. Nicole was allowed to act like everything was fine. Part of Wynonna’s brain wondered why Waverly held them to such different standards, when they weren't so different at all, especially now that they’d— the thought dissolved into a humorless chuckle.

It wasn't funny, but she couldn't stop herself. Wynonna felt her face break apart as the laughter grew into a fit of manic giggles. She tried to stop, got it halfway under control for a second but then she looked down and realized she had no idea whose underwear she had on. She snapped the pink elastic.

“Pretty sure these are yours, officer.”

“Wynonna, I—” Nicole approached slowly as Wynonna laughed and laughed.

“Bright side is I've been thinking about getting into her pants since she showed up, all fresh-faced and eager,” Wynonna said to Waverly. “Mission accomplished I guess.”

“God damn it, Wynonna,” Waverly hissed. She crossed her arms over her chest and hugged them to herself.

“Let's all take a breath—”

“I'm fine,” Wynonna insisted. “Just the latest in the parade of fucked up shit that is my life.”

“This is different,” Nicole said quietly.

“Maybe for you. You drink as much as I do, you get used to having regrettable sex.”

“Regrettable—”

“Haven't been on the giving end before, though. That part’s new.” Wynonna shrugged. “This is only a big deal if either of you decide to make it one. I'm good. Hell, if you want to head upstairs for a do-over, I'm down for it.” She waited for a response. When none came, she nodded. “No? Then leave me the fuck alone.”

“Fuck you, Wynonna.” Waverly said in a clear, steady voice. “Fine. I don't care what you do. You can take dangerous risks, drink yourself into liver failure, whatever. Kill yourself however slow or fast you want to.”

Waverly stomped upstairs, leaving Nicole and Wynonna alone. Wynonna got the whiskey and sat down at the kitchen table with it.

“She’ll get over it.” Wynonna offered the bottle to Nicole, who shook her head, then relented and took it.

Nicole picked up one of the chairs that had been knocked over in the struggle, righted it and pulled it up to the table across from Wynonna. She shoved the open silver case away so it wasn't between them.

“She didn't mean what she said,” Nicole said.

“Doesn't matter. She’d be better off without me.”

“That's not true.”

Wynonna shrugged, then stood and stripped off the pink underwear and tossed them to Nicole. She sat back down, naked except for her bra.

“If I was wearing yours, whose are you wearing?” Wynonna asked.

“I’m not.”

“Mrrow. Sure you don't want that do-over?”

“Rain check,” Nicole said. She sipped the whiskey and tilted her head to the side as she regarded Wynonna seriously. “Why were you baiting Waverly like that?”

“Wasn't baiting nobody.”

“Right,” Haught said skeptically. “So you weren't pushing her buttons by bullshitting about wanting to fuck me since I got here.”

“No bullshit. You’re hot. Hot Haught. But Waverly jumped on that right quick. Better for you— I don't do relationships.”

“Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“Sounds like asking for disaster to me.But… can you believe I was jealous of the two of you? You have something together that’s not in the cards for me. And you were so damn sweet, I wanted to corrupt you,” Wynonna said in a low voice. She could feel Nicole’s eyes on her but kept her gaze fixed on the battered table. “Drag your lily-white ass down into my mess. Seduce you, strip off your clothes, fuck you in the bathroom at Shorty’s. And all of that makes me a bad person, but the thing that makes me irredeemable is that I wanted to do all those things to her too.”

“When’s the first time you remember thinking that?” Nicole asked.

“The first time I saw your ass?”

“No, I mean… about Waverly.”

Wynonna was quiet for several long moments.

“I don't know,” she said finally. “Why?”

“Because I keep thinking about things I want to do… that aren't things I’d ever thought about doing before. I have the sense I've always wanted these things but I know, KNOW for a fact they're things I'd never do, never even consider because…” Nicole brought the bottle to her lips again. “It was the demon. It got in my head and made me… so don't be too hard on yourself. Wanting me? That's okay. I'm actually a little flattered, so it's fine if that part was you. But the part about Waverly… that's got to be the demon, right?”

Wynonna took the bottle back.

“Yeah. I'm sure you're right.”

“Look I… I'm gonna go after her. Smooth things over if I can.”

“Thanks.” Wynonna watched Nicole walk toward the stairs. “Hey. How are you just fine after all that?”

“I am so far from fine, Wynonna. And later, when I'm home with my cat and the quilt my mom made and my own bottle of booze, I’ll deal with that. But until then…” Nicole shrugged. “I’ll see you later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I DID unwittingly choose the exact thing to kill the demon that was actually going to make it super-powerful in canon. 
> 
> I have vague thoughts of a comfort-heavy followup to this, but as I've always been better at the "hurting" than the "comfort" I'm not sure when that will let itself be written. (And every time I start, my Wynaught trash side starts to show, and Waverly deserves comfort too.)


End file.
